


Take a Ride With Me

by Lamsfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, fire cakes sound totally gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamsfan/pseuds/Lamsfan
Summary: Just more Lams silliness.





	Take a Ride With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by drawing by Yelzevart (??). If anyone can tell me how to include the picture, I'd appreciate it. This draft has been on my desktop forever; perhaps I was hoping it would improve, lol.

“Laurens,” Hamilton called as he parted the tent flaps and entered the small space.  He had been moving at full speed, as always, but slowed when he saw his friend sitting at the small table writing a letter.  It would not do to have the ink spill or smudge; supplies were expensive and both foolscap and ink were in short supply.  He removed his hat and gloves and waited as Laurens finished his thought, laid his quill aside and replaced the stopper. 

“Thank you for your patience, Hamilton.  My father has remarked once again that I have been slow in responding to his missives.  I had hoped to enlist his support in our petitions for supplies.  Perhaps with the President of the Congress behind us, our next request will be successful.”  Hamilton schooled his features to make sure his face carried none of the thoughts his mind held.  Congress knew the needs of the army, yet forced them to subsist on minimal rations and cast blame when battles were lost.  “Now what has excited you so?” 

“His Excellency has dispatched me to deliver a message to General Gates.  It is a mere two days’ ride, although the general has allowed me four.  And a companion,” he said quietly.  “Perhaps you would join me?” 

“You would request a companion?” Laurens laughed, his words without bite and his smile reaching his eyes. “How would we converse?  I have seen you ride, dear sir, dust beating from the ground at the speed of your steed’s hooves, your hat barely remaining atop your head and your coat billowing behind you.”  

Hamilton placed a hand over his heart.  “I give my word.  We will ride at a pace that allows us to accomplish our task but will not tire our horses or intrude on our thoughts.  If you should agree, I shall prepare the mounts.” 

Laurens considered the request, imagined being parted from the other aides to have even a few days away from the copying and translating that kept them busy from sunrise to sunset.  Away from the General’s mercurial emotions.  Away from the squalid conditions that had driven more and more men to desert each day.  He rose from his seat and crossed the room to the small basin of water and attempted to scrub the ink smudges from his hands, an effort that was mostly successful.  “Yes, dear sir.  I believe I would desire to join you.”  

Their conversation never ebbed during the leisurely ride through the green countryside.  Away from prying ears, they spoke of more private things, yet each could feel the other holding something close.  

As the sun began its descent, Hamilton called a stop and said, “Sir, would you prepare our camp while I tend to the horses?”  Laurens agreed and dismounted, taking his pack and handing his reins to Hamilton before disappearing into the trees to gather rocks and kindling for the fire.  By the time Hamilton had secured the horses, watered, fed and brushed them, Laurens had stoked the fire, made a pallet of moss covered by a blanket, and started a meal of fire cakes and ale. 

“No sir,” Hamilton said as Laurens moved to place the dough on the flat rock to cook.  “I stopped to see Cook before we departed.  We shall dine like kings tonight.”  He reached into his pack and produced a loaf of crusty bread, a tin of butter, two portions of roast pork and a small chess pie.  They ate until they were sated, laughing about the antics of their fellow aides, and sharing their dreams for after the war.  

The night passed quickly, the two soldiers sharing peace and companionable conversation under the clear sky.  “We should sleep,” Laurens finally offered, as he lay on his side and observed Hamilton, noting his blinks becoming longer and his speech slower.  Without its ribbon, his hair encircled his face, highlighting his long lashes and the smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Laurens awoke to the smell of coffee and the sound of eggs sizzling on the hot rock he had placed in the fire.  How carefully the eggs must have been wrapped to survive the journey whole.  Hamilton had produced them as a surprise for breakfast and they enjoyed them with the remains of their dinner. 

“What charms you must have used with Cook,” Laurens mused.  Hamilton’s wit and gallantry were well-known throughout the camp. 

Hamilton merely smiled and said, “We should resume our journey, sir.” 

They had finished securing their packs and mounting their horses when, instead of urging his horse forward, Hamilton asked, “Laurens, be still, please.  I would have your attention for a moment.”  He maneuvered his horse until they were facing one another, side by side.  “We have shared so much on this journey.  I would share this with you as well.  I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you.”  He leaned close and pressed their lips together. 

 Laurens stiffened and his hands remained firmly on his reins.  Hamilton pulled away, fear and disappointment evident in his eyes.  He had invited Laurens to join him on this mission, brought him to a secluded spot and taken his shot, only to find his feelings were not reciprocated.  “My apologies, sir.  Forgive my impropriety.   I thought our feelings were the same.  I hope I have not damaged our friendship-” 

Laurens stopped him mid-sentence, placing his open palm at the small of Hamilton’s back and pulling him closer.  “No, sir.  You were not mistaken,” he said as he brought their lips together again.  

Perhaps this journey would indeed take four days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have a favor to ask. Do a search for fics that don't have any comments. If you like any of them, make a comment. I guarantee it will make an author's day.


End file.
